How to Trap a Maou
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: Gunter sees Yuuri being mean to Wolfram, and decides to do something about it, but his plan might end up causing damage to Yuuri and Wolfram's delicate relationship as well. Yuuram
1. The Meeting

How to Trap a Maou

**Summary:** Gunter decides to help Wolfram gain Yuuri's attention, but their plans go out of control.

**Pairings**: Yuuram and slight GunterxWolfram

**Warnings**: This is slash! That means if the thought of two boys kissing makes you want to vomit, go read a different fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me, never has belonged to me, and never will... :(

Tee Hee, I've finally written a series!  
No more One-shots for us! I mean me.

Just enjoy my fanfiction please.

* * *

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and growled menacingly at him, "You have two minutes to change your mind about what you just said wimp." 

Yuuri glared back with just as much venom and said, "I mean it when I say that we have no relationship. Stop forcing me into this engagement!"

Conrad was standing nearby and rushed to the angry maou and pulled him away from the raging blonde, taking him to safety.

"What were you thinking heika? You know how Wolfram gets when he's angry, and you shouldn't persuade him." Conrad smiled and put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Call me Yuuri, and it's not all MY fault!" Yuuri huffed and crossed his arms, "If Wolfram wasn't just so darned jealous, all the time. I mean, he yelled at me for giving a flower to a little girl! As if I'm going to run away with her or something."

Conrad laughed and patted Yuuri's head, "Give Wolfram a break please, he's just as new to the engagement as you are."

Yuuri grumbled a little and then suddenly yelled, "But Wolfram is just so impossible to live with sometimes! I wish I had known that a slap meant engagement, I wouldn't have slapped him then!"

Yuuri and Conrad then left to train, leaving the corridor empty… well… almost empty.

* * *

Standing in the corridor behind a pillar, Wolfram heard the last of Yuuri and Conrad's conversation. 

_But Wolfram is impossible to live with!_

_I wish I didn't slap him!_

_I don't want the engagement!_

Wolfram felt as if his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. He was a soldier, and soldiers never showed emotion, no matter how much they wanted to.

As he was running down the halls, he hit someone hard and fell down. Looking up, he saw a long purple-haired soldier looking down at him. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram picked himself up and started running again, only to be stopped by a hand holding on to the back of his blue uniform.

"Wolfram?" Gunter looked at him with concern, "Is something wrong?"

What Gunter saw, broke his heart. The blonde mazoku who was usually so temperamental and full of life, now looked as if he had broken. His eyes were full of tears, and were red as well.

"Just let me go Gunter." Wolfram said dejectedly, "I want to go to my room." Gunter saw just how much Yuuri would hurt Wolfram's feelings on an everyday basis. Full of pity, Gunter pulled Wolfram to his chest and hugged him happily.

"Don't worry Wolfram! I'll help you out so much that Yuuri will wish that he noticed you earlier!" Gunter then started to spin around, still hugging Wolfram in a deathgrip.

"Gunter.." Wolfram squeaked out, "I can't breathe."

Letting go immediately, Gunter grabbed Wolfram and pulled him away to a far away room.

* * *

Yuuri was waiting for Gunter to start his lesson when in place of Gunter, Gwendal stormed into the room instead. 

"Gwendal?" Yuuri asked curiously, "Where's Gunter? Isn't he's supposed to teach me today?"

Gwendal grunted and muttered, "He's obviously got better things to do than teach a block-headed king."

"What?"

"I said that he had to do something urgently."

"Oh."

Two hours later, Yuuri was sure that he would die a history-induced death, and Gwendal thought that Yuuri was even more of a block-head than he did already.

When his lessons were finally over, Yuuri fell into the bed and sighed. However, he then realized that something was missing. A certain blonde-headed fireball was missing to be exact.

He looked up and then Wolfram just walked into the bedroom. Wolfram thought to himself, "Time to start The Plan."

* * *

Bwah ha ha! What do Gunter and Wolfram have in store for Yuuri? 

If you review, then I have a feeling that you'll find out sooner...

Sorry about my horrible grammar, It's not my fault.

R.D


	2. The Plan

**To trap a Maou**

**Summary:** Gunter decides to help Wolfram gain Yuuri's attention, but their plans go out of control.

**Pairings**: Yuuram and slight GunterxWolfram

**Warnings**: This is slash! That means if the thought of two boys kissing makes you want to vomit, go read a different fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me, never has belonged to me, and never will... :(

Yay, I got the next chapter up already? I'm really good.

This chapter has more gunterxwolfram stuff, so if you don't like that stuff, this chapter will be hard to swallow.

_and if things are in italic,_ it means that it's the past

* * *

The Plan Goes in Action

As Wolfram walked into the room, Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him.

"Where were you Wolf?"

Wolfram snorted and replied, "I was nowhere wimp." He then proceeded to pull his shirt off slowly (and if you asked Yuuri, seductively).

"W-w-what are you doing?" Yuuri stuttered as he started blushing.

"Changing," Wolfram's voice was slightly muffled since his shirt was covering his mouth, "What? Do you change with your eyes closed wimp?"

However, unknown to Yuuri, Wolfram was fighting back a smile as he remembered Gunter's instructions.

_"I think that Yuuri is actually attracted to you, he just doesn't know it yet."_

_Wolfram scoffed, "That makes no sense Gunter. He can either like me, or not."_

_Shaking his head, Gunter said, "Wrong." He whacked Wolfram on the head with his stick and continued, "We just have to make him realize how much he likes you. So for the first step, make him notice your body."_

_Blushing, Wolfram covered his body with his arms as if trying to hide it from perverts (like Gunter)._

_"N-n-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Gunter waved his hands enthusiastically in vain hope that it would help Wolfram realize that he was not a pervert. "I meant that he might say that he doesn't like you, but you need to seduce him."_

_"Seduce him…" Wolfram thought to himself, "That's not such a bad idea." He then looked at the clock nearby and got up. "Time to go to the wimp."_

_"Remember!" Gunter called after him, "Use your body!"_

Wolfram sniggered as he remembered the strange looks the guards gave Gunter as they heard his call. He then finished pulling his shirt off and started with his pants.

* * *

Yuuri felt his mouth fall open and his throat go dry. He could not believe that he was staring at a boy changing, but he had to admit that Wolfram had a nice body.

Mentally slapping himself, he corrected himself; he only thought that Wolfram had a well-built body, and that he must work hard in order to keep it in shape. He looked up to see Wolfram pull his pants off and he blushed a dark red.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't get the image of Wolfram almost naked out of his mind. He screamed in his mind, he was becoming just as much of a pervert as Murata was! He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow, not noticing the disappointed face of his fiancé.

Clenching his fists, Wolfram felt like punching Gunter. He had done exactly what the purple-haired man had told him to, but to no avail! Yuuri had just looked at him strangely and then gone to sleep. Wolfram grabbed his nightgown and pulled it on, not caring about his seduction habits, and just fell into bed.

* * *

The next day, both boys were awoken by Gunter's exuberant yell of "Wake up Heika!" Surprised, Wolfram fell out of the bed and in the war-path of Gunter. Gunter ended up tripping over a pile of clothes, and fell directly on to Wolfram.

When Yuuri opened his eyes a crack, what he saw made him wake up fully, and gasp.

Wolfram was pinned to the floor by Gunter, and their faces were less than 1 inch away from each other. Gunter and Wolfram looked up to see Yuuri's expression and then looked back at each other.

Grinning in a feral way, Gunter leaned down, and kissed Wolfram's cheek. "Hello Wolfram, and good morning to you." He then pushed himself off Wolfram and walked away smiling cunningly.

Wolfram picked himself up off the floor, looked at a very shocked Yuuri, and ran out of the room in his frilly nightgown. When he caught up to Gunter, he glared at him and asked, "What did you do that for?"

Still grinning, Gunter simply replied, "I'll tell you later, but if I were you, I'd change out of that nightgown and into your regular clothes."

In the room, Yuuri was still sitting on the bed, frozen in shock. After many minutes of thinking, he thought to himself, "What the heck just happened?"


	3. Misunderstandings

**To Trap a Maou**

**Summary:** Gunter decides to help Wolfram gain Yuuri's attention, but their plans go out of control.

**Pairings**: Yuuram and slight GunterxWolfram

**Warnings**: This is slash! That means if the thought of two boys kissing makes you want to vomit, go read a different fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me, never has belonged to me, and never will... :(

This is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! It's amazing :P

* * *

Misunderstandings

Luckily for the castle, breakfast had passed by without any unneeded confrontations between Wolfram and Yuuri. Everyone in the castle obviously approved of the fact that Wolfram seemed to be keeping his temper in check.

Waiting for Gunter, Yuuri couldn't get the image of Gunter and Wolfram out of his head. He remembered the feelings that accompanied their kiss too well. He felt as if a monster had been born in the pit of his stomach and was fighting with his internal organs. It was as if the monster grabbed his heart and started squeezing it. He also decided to ask Gunter about his inappropriate actions during his lessons.

Imagine Yuuri's disappointment when instead of Gunter, Gwendal walked through the door.

Groaning, Yuuri closed his eyes and asked, "Why are you here again?"

Grunting, Gwendal slammed his heavy textbooks on to the desk. "Gunter told me that Wolfram asked for help sparring and that he couldn't come today either heika."

Yuuri felt the familiar tinge of anger when he realized that Gunter and Wolfram were going to be together again. "Can I go outside for a second Gwendal?"

Gwendal simply nodded slightly, and Yuuri, taking it as a yes, ran outside as fast as his legs would let him.

Looking down into the courtyard, Yuuri saw the familiar shapes of Gunter and Wolfram sparring. Laying his cheek against the railing, Yuuri let his eyes land on the blonde warrior.

* * *

"Good job Wolfram," Gunter complimented while ducking, "You've actually improved."

Wolfram scoffed and tried to hit Gunter from his right side. Gunter however spun and blocked the attack from the right, and using his sword as leverage, pushed Wolfram's sword out of his hand.

Wolfram's sword ended up flying through the air, and landing in the grass nearby. Gunter's sword however was angled so that it was positioned at Wolfram's neck.

"You need a still need a little more improvement though." Gunter laughed and put his sword back in its sheath.

After pulling Wolfram's sword out of the ground, Gunter looked up and saw Yuuri staring down at them, and grinned deviously again. Yelling loud enough so that everyone in the castle could hear, Gunter yelled, "Wolfram, you're so sweaty! Come and take a bath with me!"

* * *

From the railing, Yuuri jerked back so fast, he would have fallen off the ledge if it wasn't for Conrad's hand steadying him.

Conrad spun Yuuri so that they were facing each other and asked, "Something wrong heika?"

Gaping like a fish out of water, Yuuri stuttered, "D-d-did you hear that? A b-bath? T-t-together?"

Frowning slightly, Conrad simply replied, "I think that everyone in the castle heard that. I didn't think that Gunter thought of Wolfram in that way though."

Both of them looked over, only to see Gunter attempting to drag Wolfram to the bath house.

* * *

"Gunter, what are you doing? I don't want to bath with you!" Wolfram screamed and tried to wrench his hand free from Gunter's iron grip.

Suddenly, Gunter placed his free hand on Wolfram's neck and pulled the blonde soldier towards him. Their faces were only an inch away from each other, and their noses were just barely touching.

Wolfram blushed a dark red and he could feel Gunter breath against his neck. Breathing in sharp pants, Wolfram looked up at Gunter and saw him mouth "Trust me." Wolfram nodded and Gunter let go of Wolfram's neck, and pulled him away from the courtyard, in the direction of the bathhouse.

Looking down, both Conrad and Yuuri's mouths hung open in shock. They both just saw Gunter and Wolfram looking as if they were going to kiss in front of the whole castle.

Yuuri felt as if someone had punched him in the gut as he watched the two mazoku go towards the bath house. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out why they were acting in such a peculiar manner.

Growling, Yuuri tried to head downstairs towards the bathhouse, but was blocked by his godfather. "Please get out of my way Conrad."

Conrad seemed to hesitate a bit, but then remained in his spot in front of Yuuri and shook his head. "Something is going on, but I trust Gunter enough to let him stay with Wolfram."

Yuuri clenched his fists and glared at Conrad, "I doubt you can trust Gunter. Today morning, he kissed Wolfram in front of me, and in the courtyard, he touches Wolfram! Both of these things happened when there were people present! Imagine what would happen if they were both alone!"

Conrad envisioned Gunter with a long black cape and handcuffs walking towards a defenseless Wolfram and shuddered. "Perhaps it's best if we go and check in on them."

However, out of nowhere, Gwendal appeared with his usual grumpy face and grabbed Yuuri. "Time for your lesson Heika. You've been goofing off for way too long and won't be able to run the country this way."

* * *

Both Gunter and Wolfram were currently sitting in the bathhouse, fully dressed. They both thought that the bath was a good place to hide and talk, so they hid here.

"Do you want to explain why you keep embarrassing me?" Wolfram growled as he remembered the incident in the courtyard and his room.

Lying down against the floor, Gunter closed his eyes and sighed. "Did you even look at Yuuri at those two times that I," he coughed slightly, "that I did unsightly things to you?"

"How could I?" Wolfram asked exasperatedly, "Your big head was in the way wasn't it? I can't see anything."

Gunter opened one of his eyes and saw that Wolfram was irritated about something and he kept on crossing his hands in front of his chest. "Well, try and look around my big head next time, you spoiled brat."

Wolfram was shocked and his eyes went wide when he heard that insult. Gunter got up immediately. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about what I was…"

Wolfram wrapped his hands around his legs, and rested his head on his knees. "What do you think? That I don't know what everyone says behind my back?"

Gunter looked at Wolfram with pity and put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, "No one says anything behind your back."

"Don't lie Gunter." Gunter was horrified to see tears rolling down the young prince's cheeks. "Everyone thinks that I'm just a spoiled brat. That I'm a failure because the Maou doesn't accept me, I can't fight properly, and I'm just a horrible person."

Gunter grabbed Wolfram's wrist and pulled him closer. Laying his back against the wall, Gunter pulled Wolfram until Wolfram was sitting in Gunter's lap. Wolfram laid his head against Gunter's chest and Gunter laid his cheek against the blonde soldier's hair.

"People think that you're a brat because they don't know who you are on the inside." Gunter started stroking Wolfram's hair. "I thought you were a brat until I got to know you. I told you already, Heika will start accepting you, and you are a great fighter."

Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes, as Gunter continued stroking his hair. "You do know I only like you in a brotherly way right Gunter?"

"I only like you in that way too Wolfram."

Wolfram wrapped his hands around Gunter's neck and rested his head near Gunter's collarbone. Gunter wrapped his hands around Wolfram's waist and they stayed in a hug until the bathhouse door slammed open.

Turning around, Gunter and Wolfram looked at Yuuri, Conrad, and Gwendal as they burst through the door.

* * *

Yuuri had just explained everything to Gwendal, and Gwendal had agreed to check the bathhouse out to make sure nothing was going on there. "Finally! Come on Gwendal, Conrad. I bet Gunter is molesting Wolfram right now! Faster!"

Gwendal and Conrad both saw a vision of Wolfram cowering on the floor, and Gunter with a maniacal grin towering over him. They both shuddered and started running towards the bathhouse, in fear about how Wolfram might lose his innocence.

They burst through the door, but no amount of strange visions could cause what they saw in the bathhouse to be okay. Wolfram and Gunter were both in an intimate position with their arms around each other, and their bodies were pressed against each other.

Yuuri gasped and the sight ahead of him. His inner self screamed, "I've lost him?"

* * *

Like I wrote before, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, which is actually kinda pathetic :P

Poor Yuuri, he thinks that he's messed up too much to get Wolfram back..

Of course, more reviews will convince me to finish the story faster! cough

Enjoy!  
-R.D


	4. Time for a Trip

**How to trap a Maou**

**Time for a Trip**

I'm guessing that you guys are bored about reading the disclaimer and stuff, so I'm not going to put it here :P

* * *

Wolfram blushed and pushed himself off Gunter. "Nothing happened between us, I swear!"

Gunter got up and laughed, "Why are you so coy Wolfy-kun? I'm sure your brothers and Heika won't mind much will they?"

Wolfram blushed harder and pushed Gunter until he fell over. "I'm telling you, nothing like what you're thinking happened."

Gwendal frowned harder and asked, "Then what happened between you two?"

Wolfram was at a loss at words and looked at Gunter with a plea for help. Gunter smiled and said, "Well, we were both _comforting_ each other."

Even Yuuri couldn't misunderstand the meaning that Gunter put into his sentence. "D-d-do y-you mean that you two…"

"N-n-n-no!" Wolfram began to strangle Gunter while Gunter was laughing.

Conrad looked at Gunter with one of his rare glares and asked, "So you swear that you didn't misbehave with my brother right?"

Gasping for air, Gunter replied, "Yes, nothing happened, just as Wolfram kept telling you."

Yuuri sighed in relief since he knew that if both Wolfram and Gunter said the same thing, it was the truth.

The group of men then left the bathhouse in order to return to their duties.

* * *

The next day, Wolfram, Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal, and Yuuri were in Gwendal's office discussing a trip over the ocean to another kingdom. "So which princess do we need to visit?" Wolfram looked at Gwendal with a look of despair. 

"Wolfram, her name is Princess Yue, and she invited the Maou over to her kingdom. We need to go immediately, but if you want Yuuri to go without you…" Gwendal shrugged, "He can always leave you here."

"NO!" Wolfram summoned a fireball and threw it at the wall, "Yuuri will probably just cheat on me with this princess."

Although Yuuri was terrified about being toasted into a crisp, he replied, "It's okay, you don't need to come, especially because of your seasickness."

"WIMP!" Wolfram screamed, summoning a giant fireball, "You're such a CHEATER!"

Conrad quickly stepped in front of Wolfram and put his hands out, "You can't kill the Heika!"

"Out of my way Weller-kyo," Wolfram growled, "I have a wimp to deal with."

Gwendal also stepped in front of Wolfram. "Wolfram, keep your temper in check."

"I'll tell you one more time." Wolfram's fireball was growing larger, as was his temper. "Get out of my way."

Yuuri was scared, but he knew this way that Wolfram cared about him, not Gunter. He couldn't help it but smile slightly to himself. "Wolfram, stop, I'm not going to cheat on you."

"Of course you'd say that, but I bet you will cheat on me."

Wolfram was about to step forward, when two hands circled his waist and pulled him backwards. Looking behind, Wolfram saw that Gunter had wrapped his hands around him. Gunter rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder and said in a regular voice, "I highly doubt that you should kill the Heika."

Yuuri felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw Wolfram visibly relax. Gwendal and Conrad were staring at their little brother in the arms of Gunter and they both glared at him. "Gunter, I'd advise you to take your hands of Wolfram." Gwendal muttered while clenching his fists.

Gunter simply smiled as he moved his hands to his sides, and lifted his head off Wolfram's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want him to go Heika," Gunter told Yuuri calmly, "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind staying in the castle alone with me."

Gwendal suppressed a twitch as he thought of what his little brother might have to go through trapped in a castle alone with Gunter. "No, Wolfram will be coming with us to Princess Yue's castle."

Gunter shrugged and was about to leave when his robe was caught by Wolfram. The blonde soldier took a deep breath, looked his brothers and Yuuri in the eyes, and said, "I want Gunter to come with us too."

Yuuri clenched his fists, and as calmly as he could, replied, "Fine, let Gunter come with us, since Wolfram is insisting so much." He couldn't bear it as Wolfram looked up at Gunter and warmly smiled.

Gwendal sighed and put his hand to his forehead, he was going to get a headache on this trip, and he knew it. "Let's go then."

* * *

Yuuri closed his eyes and found the gentle rocking of the boat calming as he sat in the dining room with Conrad and Gwendal. Although he had hoped that Wolfram would accompany him, he knew that at this point, Wolfram was probably on the bathroom floor, his head on the toilet, throwing up anything he had eaten. 

"Where's Gunter?" Yuuri asked, looking around for the advisor. "Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

"Yes." Gwendal sighed while spearing a piece of meat with his fork, "He said that he wanted to talk to Wolfram for a while."

Yuuri felt his blood boil in his veins as he thought about what kind of "talking" Gunter was doing with Wolfram right now. "I'll just go and check up on them."

"I'll come with you Heika." Conrad stood up quickly and followed Yuuri down the hall.

As they approached Wolfram's room, they heard some yelling from the other side of the door.

"Stop you idiot advisor! Don't you dare even try anything!"

"It's for your own good Wolfram! Now just open your mouth."

"Keep that away from me, it's disgusting!"

"Just try it once; you'll like it, really!"

With a shocked expression on his face, Conrad looked at Yuuri and found him shaking in anger. Yuuri reached over, and pushed the door open with so much power, Conrad thought that the door would surely fly off its hinges.

When Conrad looked at the scene in front of him, he saw Wolfram, pinned to the bed by Gunter. Conrad was about to rush forward and save his brother when he saw a bottle of medicine in Gunter's hand.

"What's that?" Conrad asked while pointing at the medicine.

"It's seasickness medicine that I bought on the boat. I'm trying to get Wolfram to drink it but…" Gunter proved his point by glaring at Wolfram, who stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

"Oh." Yuuri chuckled while sliding one of his hands through his hair, "We thought that you guys were…" Yuuri blushed a little as he stopped his sentence.

"You thought we were doing something didn't you?" Gunter whispered conspiratorially while wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'm not like that."

Wolfram, who was still under Gunter, muttered something about not liking Gunter in that way and flushed a dark red.

Gunter smirked and looking down at Wolfram, put his hand on Wolfram's lips. Wolfram's eyes widened as Gunter pulled Wolfram's lips apart, and poured the whole bottle of medicine down his throat. "Ha!" Gunter smiled and relaxed as he sat back. "You just needed a distraction didn't you?"

Wolfram was choking as he spit violently onto the ground. "That medicine tastes like bearbee excrement! How dare you feed it to me?"

"Perhaps I should help you to get rid of the taste?" Gunter asked, a devious smile placing itself on his lips.

Yuuri, noticing the grin, tried to get Wolfram's attention, but to no avail. Wolfram simply looked up at Gunter and said, "Anything, just get rid of the awful taste."

Gunter reached over, grabbed the nape of Wolfram's neck and pulled his body closer to himself. Gunter pushed his lips onto Wolfram's and after about 20 seconds, pulled back. "Can you still taste it or do I need to try again?"

Wolfram turned an even darker red as he looked away and muttered, "It's okay. No need to do anything."

Yuuri forced a smile on to his face and asked, "Shall we go now?"

Internally however, Yuuri felt like grabbing Gunter's neck and choking him to an inch of his life. 'Why do I feel so angry every time Gunter takes advantage of Wolfram?' he thought to himself, 'Why does my blood boil every time I see Wolfram and Gunter closer than 50 feet to each other? I couldn't… like Wolfram in that way could I?'

Yuuri was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around, he saw Wolfram with a concerned look on his face. "You okay wimp? I don't want to clean your dead body off the floor."

"Go ahead, I'm fine. And don't call me a wimp!"

Wolfram shrugged and left the room with a slightly dejected look on his face. 'I guess he still doesn't like me in that way.'

Yuuri smiled to himself as he thought of Wolfram's beautiful smile, and his caring nature. He then blushed when the thought of Wolfram's negligee came up. He knew for sure that somehow, during this false engagement, he had fallen in love with Wolfram.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed as he thought of Gunter's "accidental kisses" came up. He loved Wolfram, but that advisor was probably in love with Wolfram too. The maou growled as he thought of what Gunter might do with Wolfram. He would get Wolfram to fall in love with himself, and not that pervert Gunter.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I was having a slight writer's block --

I hope this time chapter makes enough sense.

Yuuri is finally smart enough to realize his feelings for Wolfram. Yay!

One thing that I really hate about slash is that sometimes it comes out really strange. I mean if it was 1 guy and 1 girl, you can easily say, "He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close." but if it's 2 guys, it comes out as, "He wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him close."

Who's the he? It drives me insane :P

Sorry to ramble about strange subjects to you guys, I'll update soon

R.D


	5. The Castle

**Summary:** Gunter decides to help Wolfram gain Yuuri's attention, but their plans go out of control.

**Pairings**: Yuuram and slight GunterxWolfram

**Warnings**: This is slash! That means if the thought of two boys kissing makes you want to vomit, go read a different fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Kyou Kara Maou and others don't belong to me.. and won't.. forever :P

I'm sorry it took so long.. but it's not my fault. REALLY!

My stupid computer decided to delete everything, and for the last week I've been reloading everything. DARN TECHNOLOGY. :

Anyways, this is the longest longest I've ever written:D

okay, go ahead and read.

* * *

After 2 days of seasickness, Wolfram was ready to pass out as he and his group approached Princess Yue's castle. Looking up, he met the eyes of a young woman with clear blue eyes looking back down at him.

"I believe you are the Heika?" The woman looked at Yuuri with a gentle smile as Wolfram looked away, clenching his fists.

Pushing his hand through his hair, Yuuri replied, "Yes I am, and you're Princess Yue aren't you?"

Wolfram looked back up to examine Princess Yue more closely, only to stare straight into the depths of Princess Yue's eyes. "And I think that you are the Heika's fiancé aren't you?"

Wolfram smiled, proud that someone had remembered his place as Yuuri's fiancé, and nodded back at Princess Yue. Looking closer, Wolfram realized that the princess was in fact a lovely person, with her white hair twisted into two braids, hanging down her frame, and her dark blue dress matching her eyes perfectly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," the princess smiled as she stepped back to let the group walk into the house, "I hope that we'll get along well."

Yuuri was about to walk in, when an older woman came into his view. The woman had white hair as well, but it was obvious that she was older than the princess was. Her hair was long and in a braid that fell down her back, and she was dressed in a blue dress too, however the one main difference was that her eyes were hard and vicious, while Princess Yue's eyes were sweet and gentle.

"Good day Heika," the older woman said while looking down on Yuuri's head, "Both the princess and I hope that your trip here was enjoyable."

Dropping down on one knee, Yuuri caught the queen's hand and kissed it. "The trip was horrid, but it's good to know that we have finally arrived here." Yuuri got up and stepped back, basking in the glory of a job well done when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked back into emerald orbs full of awe, and found himself smiling at the look on Wolfram's face.

While walking into the castle, Wolfram leaned forward and whispered, "How did you know what to do?"

Ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach, and the perverted voice in his head telling him that Wolfram was immensely close to him, Yuuri swallowed and answered, "I got some lessons from Gwendal before we left on how to treat royalty. I'm guessing that it was a good choice."

Wolfram chuckled and pulled his head back, "Figures that a wimp like you couldn't woo a woman by yourself."

Frowning, Yuuri looked at Wolfram and was about to say something mean and hurtful, when he remembered what Wolfram looked like when upset, and ended up shutting his mouth and looking the other way.

Wolfram frowned a little too, when he realized that Yuuri was ignoring him, and bit his lip to keep tears from appearing at the edges of his eyes.

Opening a door, the princess stepped inside a giant room with 4 beds and motioned for them to come inside. "Here's the room where you'll be staying. Freshen up and you can join me and my mother for dinner." The princess smiled and stepped away.

"Wait!" Yuuri reached out and gripped the princess's shoulder, "There are only 4 beds here, but there are 5 people!"

Covering her mouth in shock, Princess Yue quickly did a headcount and then counted the beds. "But didn't you say that you would only bring 4 people? Who is the extra person?"

Gunter stepped forward and bowed slightly. "That would be me princess. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I may have caused, but Wolfram requested me to come."

Biting her lip, Princess Yue looked for a way out of the problem. "Since you and Wolfram are engaged Heika, do you think that maybe you could share a bed?"

Yuuri waved his hands in front of him. "There's no way that I'll share a bed with Wolfram! For the first thing, we're both guys!" Yuuri knew that he liked Wolfram, and he didn't want to think about what might happen if they were both in the same bed.

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, Wolfram stepped backwards until he collided with a warm body. Looking up, he saw Gunter's lilac eyes staring back down into his. "Don't worry Heika." Gunter pushed Wolfram forward as he interrupted Yuuri's rant. "I'll share a bed with Wolfram, and this way the beds will be free for you three."

Similar expressions of shock were mirrored on Yuuri, Conrad, and Gwendal's faces. Princess Yue however, had an expression of amusement and slight shock. "That's a great idea Gunter-sama. Thank you for your cooperation." Smiling, the white-haired princess bowed and stepped out of the room.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you slept with me or Conrad." Gwendal looked at Gunter and back at Wolfram. "After all, we are your brothers, it would be more convenient."

Wolfram was about to open his mouth when Gunter interrupted, "I highly doubt the fact that the sleeping arrangement you suggested would be better. Besides, I think that Wolfram would rather sleep with me. Isn't it?" Gunter looked at Wolfram, who was concentrating on something.

"Oh yes, that's right." Wolfram seemed distracted as he looked at Gunter, "Whatever you say Gunter."

Yuuri bit down on his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Gunter. "Let's get dressed and we'll go down to the dining room shall we?"

Wolfram walked to the closet and opened the door. Pulling out a dark blue suit, he spun around and faced Yuuri. "What do you think of this one?"

Yuuri opened his mouth and was about to compliment him when Gunter popped out of nowhere and said, "That color looks great on you Wolfram, but I think that perhaps this green suit would look better on you."

Wolfram was about to reach over and grab the green suit when Yuuri cleared his throat. "I think that you'd look better in the dark blue suit."

With a puzzled look on his face, Wolfram stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say Yuuri."

Keeping his face free of the smug grin he wanted to show, Yuuri walked away and grabbed his Maou uniform. Behind his back, Wolfram looked at Gunter with a confused face, and Gunter whispered, "I told you that it'd work."

Wolfram shook his head and whispered back, "I doubt he likes me in that way. Probably just wanted everyone to look good so that the princess would be impressed." Wolfram scoffed, "I bet he doesn't even care about what we're going to talk about, he just wants to talk to the princess."

Gunter was about to whisper back when Gwendal grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Get changed Gunter." Gwendal glared at him and stepped away, and although he hadn't said anything else out loud, the actual meaning of the phrase was clear. "Get your hands of my little brother."

Wolfram stared at Gwendal with shock; he had no idea that his brother cared so much about him. He motioned to Gunter and Gunter stepped away, trying to hide a grin.

* * *

Two hours later, all the men in the group were ready for dinner, and walked down into the dining room. Wolfram was about to take the seat next to Yuuri, when he was pulled away by Gwendal. Wolfram looked at Gwendal with narrowed eyes until Gwendal replied, "It's only polite that the host sits with the most powerful guest Wolfram. You of all people should know that."

Although he was steaming on the inside, Wolfram knew that he shouldn't make a scene in a different kingdom, so he shut up and sat down next to Gunter.

Yuuri felt his blood boil again as he saw that even though a seat was open near him, Wolfram had gone and sat near Gunter. He clutched the seat's armrests tightly, and let go only when Princess Yue and her mother came into the room. Yuuri rose and bowed to the queen, and sat back down as the princess sat next to him.

Shortly after the meal began, Princess Yue began to make light conversation with Conrad and Gwendal. Although Yuuri knew that he should also participate in the conversation, he couldn't help but glare at Gunter as he repeatedly whispered into Wolfram's ear.

He reached over the table for some more food when his hand knocked into Princess Yue's water glass and sent it tumbling down into her lap. He immediately grabbed a napkin nearby and gave it to her, only to look into her eyes and see anger and confusion. Yuuri whipped his head around when he heard a strangled sound, and met Wolfram's eyes, filling up quickly with tears.

"How dare you? You… you…" Wolfram couldn't think of any insults and grabbed the nearest thing and flung it at Yuuri weakly. Wolfram tried to say something, but choked on his words, so instead, he got up and ran out of the dining room.

Gunter got up as soon as Wolfram left and glared at Yuuri. "I can't believe you Heika." He turned around and ran on the same path that Wolfram took. "Wolfram! Come back here!"

The queen had a devious glint in her eyes as she stared at Yuuri like slab of meat. "How wonderful Heika, I had no idea that you were such a forward person? I'm sure that Yue will make you very happy."

Yuuri ignored the queen and looked at Conrad and asked, "Conrad, what did I just do? Why is Wolfram so angry at me?"

Conrad swallowed and sighed. "Yuuri, you just proposed marriage to Princess Yue, and by doing so, canceled your engagement to Wolfram." Conrad shook his head dejectedly and added, "I wish you hadn't done that."

"So do I!" Yuuri yelped, "I have no idea about the rules and religions about silverware here! It's not my fault that I proposed to the princess if I don't know what I'm doing!"

The queen gleefully stood up and stared Yuuri in the face. "It's too late heika, you've already proposed, and I know that Yue will accept your loving offer."

Princess Yue who had been sitting quietly for all this time simply grabbed Yuuri's water glass and poured the water on to his head. As Yuuri looked at her strangely, the queen howled like a demented wolf.

"What have you done Yue? The chance of a lifetime was staring at you in the face! Why did you refuse it?" The queen strode forward and lifted the princess off her feet. "Was it for that peasant boy Sokka? You two will never be together! Not as long as I have something to say about it!"

Yuuri jumped to his feet and pulled Princess Yue away from her mother. "What do you think you're doing? If she loves someone then let her marry him!"

Snarling, the queen walked to Yuuri and looked him straight in the eyes, "You can't tell me what to do Heika. My daughter will be raised the way I want her to be raised!"

"I can tell you, and I will!" Yuuri yelled at the queen louder than he ever had before, "There are no restrictions on love; anyone can love whoever they want to!"

The queen leaned forwards with an ugly sneer disfiguring her face, "Then why can't two men, say a king and a soldier, get married? Aren't there no restrictions on love?"

Gwendal and Conrad, who were watching intently, expected Yuuri to gape and choke on his words, but to their surprise, he simply replied in a low voice, "Who said that they can't get married?"

Yuuri stepped back and gently took the princess's hand and took her to Gwendal. "Please take care of her Gwendal. Conrad, please come with me to find Wolfram."

* * *

Wolfram ran through the castle and flung himself on the bed which he was provided. He couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, so he contented himself with trying to suffocate himself with the pillow. Wolfram felt a hand on his shoulder, but decided to ignore the other presence in the room for the time being.

After about 5 minutes, Gunter heard a sniffling voice ask, "I thought you said he loved me."

Gunter looked over and saw the prince, paler than ever, with red rimmed eyes looking back at him. Gunter gathered the blonde mazoku up and pulled him close. "He does love you, I'm sure of it. He just…"

Anything that Gunter wanted to say at that moment was interrupted by a flaming fireball. "How dare you?" Wolfram was glaring daggers at Gunter, "You think that Yuuri loves me, even after he proposed to a different princess and canceled our engagement? Do you think that he loves me, even after he constantly pushes me away? Do you think that Yuuri loves me, when he'd rather spend time with my brothers than me? Do you think that Yuuri loves me?

"Well I laugh at you Gunter; I laugh at you and myself, for believing that I could ever be loved. Who could love me Gunter? Flaming fireball mazoku, more temper than anyone who exists, constantly shown up by his brothers and his own mother! Nothing to his name except for the engagement to the maou, and that has been canceled as well!" Wolfram's eyes were full of tears and he was glaring at a shocked Gunter.

Gunter looked down and pulled Wolfram into a hug. "I'm so sorry Wolfram, I thought that he really loved you."

Wolfram turned his gaze to Gunter, and saw that like himself, Gunter was also crying. Gunter buried his head in Wolfram's hair, "I'm so sorry, I must have ruined anything for you."

Feeling guilt grow in his heart, Wolfram patted Gunter's back. "Gunter, don't worry, if he never loved me, then you couldn't have ruined anything. If anything, you helped me out. Now atleast I know that he likes," Wolfram paused for a moment and then spit out the name, "Princess Yue."

Gunter's eyes continued to spill tears as his shoulders began to shake. "I'm a horrible person. I don't even deserve to call you a brother."

His words were stopped by a whack to his head. He saw Wolfram glaring at him once again. "Listen to me Gunter. One of my brothers is half human, and the other ignores me most of the time. You at least tried to help me, which is why I like you as a brother." Wolfram calmed down and hugged Gunter again.

"I love you…" Wolfram hesitated for a moment, and then whispered, "Aniki."

Gunter gasped and hugged Wolfram tightly, "Thank you so much Wolfram! You've made me so happy!"

Wolfram smiled weakly as his heart broke on the inside. Although he and Gunter were once again close, he still didn't have Yuuri, and that hurt him the most of all.

* * *

"Come on Conrad, he has to be close by here." Yuuri said urgently while he and his godfather raced down the corridor to their shared room.

As they neared the door, they heard Wolfram's voice, "I love you."

Yuuri froze in the spot as he heard Gunter let out a squeal of joy. "You've made me so happy!"

Conrad put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, but Yuuri couldn't feel it since he was full of rage. Yuuri pushed the door open and saw Wolfram in Gunter's lap. He felt jealousy wash over him as both of them looked at him with gaping mouths.

Yuuri walked over to Gunter and pushed him out of the room with a simple "sorry." The maou stood at the edge of the bed that Wolfram was currently occupying.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, and with as much venom as he could muster, he hissed, "What is it heika? Do you want to invite me to your lovely wedding with the princess?" When Yuuri stayed mute, Wolfram decided that he had never felt so much fury. "Well? What happened to the fact that you were too young to marry? I guess one pretty girl is enough to change your mind isn't it?" Wolfram turned away so that Yuuri couldn't see his tears. "Well you know what Heika? I don't care at all. Marry whatever tramp you find on the streets and see if I will give another thought about it."

Yuuri moved quickly so that he was face to face with Wolfram. "So am I the only one that's cheating Wolfram? What about you and Gunter? I heard you tell him that you loved him." Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist tightly, his eyes pleading. "Who's cheating? You or me?"

Wolfram was shocked for a second as he saw the look in Yuuri's eyes, but then shook his head, Yuuri was probably mocking him. "What makes you think I was cheating?" Wolfram's head was bowed and he was fighting tears as he continued to speak, "I like Gunter as a brother, nothing more. If you would let go of my hand Heika. I'd like to leave."

Yuuri smiled, and then started to chuckle. Wolfram looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Yuuri was taunting him with the fact that no one loved him at all. He felt the tears fall harder as he tried to push Yuuri away. "Go away Yuuri, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Suddenly, Yuuri's laughter stopped, and was instead replaced by a low growl. "What makes you think that I'll let you not talk to me?" He let go of Wolfram's wrist and stepped towards him.

As Wolfram backed up into the wall, he mustered up all the anger he could and looked Yuuri straight in the eyes. "Let me go now Heika. I know that you have no feelings for me, and I can deal with any feelings I have for you later. I promise that I won't disturb you and your wife if you just let me go. Please?" Wolfram's voice broke as he tried to scoot away from Yuuri.

"Do you love me?" Yuuri asked an uncomfortable Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri incredulously as he tried to move. "Let go of me!"

"First tell me. Then I'll let go."

"Yes!" Wolfram exploded as he started to cry once again. "I love you, you stupid wimp! I know the engagement was a fake, but I fell in love with you! I realize that you must hate me right now because you obviously like girls and…"

Wolfram was interrupted because Yuuri, the very same Yuuri who often insisted that he didn't like boys, had slapped him across the face. "Shut up Wolf."

Yuuri pushed Wolfram against the wall and pushed their mouths together. As Yuuri deepened the kiss, Wolfram had no idea what was going on. He broke the kiss to look at Yuuri quizzically. "What's going on? You proposed to Yue!"

"Yes. I did propose to her." Yuuri paused, but seeing the hurt look on Wolfram's face, continued, "But only on accident. I didn't know what that water glass meant. Luckily, she's nice and refused the proposal. I also proposed to you, because I like you in that way, but I only like her as a friend. Any questions?"

Wolfram was about to talk again, but his mouth was attacked by Yuuri's once again. "Wait, wait, wait." Wolfram pushed Yuuri off himself again. "Why did you start laughing then?"

Yuuri started kissing down Wolfram's chin and between each kiss, he breathed, "I thought that you loved Gunter."

"Why?" Wolfram would have continued, but he moaned instead. "I only like him as a brother."

Yuuri bit down on Wolfram's throat, and had to keep himself from smiling as Wolfram let out another moan. "He was always kissing you, and was with you in… interesting positions." Yuuri was about to kiss Wolfram's neck again, when he saw that Wolfram had an even darker blush and was mumbling something to himself. "What did you say Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked away from Yuuri and mumbled, "He said that if he made you jealous, you'd be more attracted to me."

Yuuri chuckled again as he saw how much Wolfram had been in love with him, even before he didn't know it himself. Yuuri pushed Wolfram onto the bed and grinned predatorily. "He was right Wolfram. I'm much more attracted to you now."

Wolfram looked up into black eyes as they came closer, and he realized that he was pinned under Yuuri. He felt Yuuri's lips on his own again and he let fall deeper into the kiss as both of their lips moved against each other. Yuuri started to kiss down Wolfram's neck again, and was stopped when he ran into Wolfram's blue uniform. "Better get rid of this shirt don't you think?" Yuuri's voice was husky as he looked at Wolfram with lust in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Yuuri." Wolfram's voice mirrored the lust that Yuuri felt, and the maou quickly undid the clasps on Wolfram's shirt and pulled it off. Yuuri started to trail a line of kisses down Wolfram's torso as Wolfram let his fingers slide into Yuuri's hair.

* * *

"Do you think they've stopped arguing yet?" Gwendal looked at Conrad and Gunter, "I'm getting bored of standing near the door."

"I think that they've made up, remember in the beginning? There was lots of yelling, but now it's quiet," Conrad sighed and said.

"I guess we should go inside then." Gunter danced towards the door and swung it open.

Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter felt their mouthes open as they saw Wolfram lying on the bed shirtless, with Yuuri over his midsection, laying kisses on it.

"Heika?" Gunter choked out while still staring at the two boys on the bed.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri looked at the 3 men with shock on their expression. Wolfram's face became red as he tried to look away from his brothers, and Yuuri stared at the floor beneath their feet.

Conrad was also blushing and hid his amused smile under his hand, "Maybe I should go." Gwendal grunted an approval and followed his brother out of the door, leaving behind a smirking Gunter.

Both Wolfram and Yuuri waited for Gunter to follow the other two men out of the room, but he stayed there watching the two boys. "My, my, my. I had no idea that you two moved that fast. I'm guessing that I'll be an uncle soon enough too. Make me the best man at your wedding okay?" Gunter was about to leave when he turned back and looked at Wolfram with a deadly glint in his eyes, "Remember Wolfram, don't let Heika pressurize you into doing anything you don't want to do. I'll be right outside the door."

Blushing to his roots, Wolfram yelled at Gunter, "NO thank you! You can go away now!"

Gunter chuckled and closed the door, leaving behind two relieved boys who were glad that all interruptions were now gone. Those distractions were probably at the bar, trying to get rid of the image of their little brother being dominated in their minds.

Wolfram looked up into the black eyes of Yuuri and asked, "Now what?"

Yuuri smiled mischeviously and replied, "Well your pants are still on aren't they?"

**END**

Bwah ha ha! It's the end of the multi-chaptered story! Thanks to all of you people who stayed with me throughout the story and reviewed, even though I would become lazy and not update for long times XD

I'm also not responsible for my immense liking of the pairing Sokka/Yue. I just think that it's a really cute pairing. If you don't know who those two people are, you should watch Avatar:The last Airbender. :D It's a really good show.

I guess I'll write something else sooner or later.

R.D


End file.
